


Bruce che si fa cose

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Masturbation in Shower
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	Bruce che si fa cose

L’agente Coulson sollevò lo sguardo da quel che stava facendo Tony Stark un paio di metri più in là quando Jarvis avvertì il proprio creatore che il Dottor Banner voleva mettersi in contatto con lui.  
“Credevo fosse nell’edificio.” Commentò soltanto Coulson, e Stark annuì vagamente.  
“Sì è in bagno.” Spiegò, prima che la stanza si riempisse della voce di Bruce, trasportata da Jarvis.  
“Tony sei stato tu, vero?” Chiese palesemente irritato, sorprendendo Coulson visto che era abituato a sentirlo sempre calmo.  
“Sì.”  
“Perché? Perché mi hai portato via i vestiti?” Chiese esasperato e finalmente Coulson poté capire perfettamente il motivo della tensione nella sua voce.  
“Così vieni qui se vuoi riprenderli e vedi quello a cui sto lavorando.”  
“Ma sono nudo! Dove pensi che vada con un asciugamano?”  
“Verrai più in fretta.”  
Coulson si unì mentalmente al verso frustrato del dottore prima che quello chiudesse la conversazione, ignaro di essere stato ascoltato anche da lui, e decise di raccogliere personalmente la pila di vestiti ben piegati di cui non aveva capito l’utilità fino a poco prima per portarli al dottore.  
“Dove li sta portando?” Chiese sorpreso Tony, finalmente degnandolo della propria attenzione.  
“Al dottore, così non dovrà impazzire appresso alle sue trovate.” Rispose piatto, già sulla porta, e ignorò qualsiasi altra cosa Tony gli dicesse dietro per fare esattamente come aveva detto, fermandosi fuori dal bagno per bussare alla porta.  
Che Bruce pensasse si trattasse di Tony fu chiaro dal modo in cui spalancò la porta, guardandolo furioso, salvo cambiare completamente espressione a ritrovarsi davanti lui, palesemente imbarazzato.  
“Phil- pensavo-”  
Venne bloccato dall’agente stesso: Phil abbozzò un sorriso e gli tese semplicemente i vestiti.  
“Non lasci che Tony li riprenda di nuovo” Si limitò a consigliargli prima di voltare le spalle e tornare al proprio lavoro, lasciando Bruce imbarazzato a richiudere la porta e a cercare di capire che fare.

Bruce si tenne stretti i vestiti al petto anche dopo aver chiuso la porta, senza sapere nemmeno come spiegare tutto l'imbarazzo che si sentiva addosso. Non era come se Phil non avesse mai visto un uomo nudo, ragionò, e non era come se nessuno non avesse mai visto nudo lui date quante volte si era trasformato in Hulk solo per ritrovarsi nudo al risveglio. Rimaneva comunque diverso essere visti da una persona per caso quando si stava risvegliando dall'incoscienza ed essere visto da un amico mentre era appena uscito dalla doccia, un amico che il massimo che aveva visto fino a quel momento erano le sue braccia quando si arrotolava le maniche della camicia.  
Sospirò appena e poggiò i vestiti nuovamente sul mobile del bagno prima di assicurarsi che la porta fosse chiusa e riaprire l'acqua, decidendo che dopotutto una seconda doccia poteva anche farla. L'acqua calda che gli pioveva addosso riusciva a farlo sentire subito un po' meglio e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che lo aiutasse a farsi passare quella strana sensazione che si sentiva sulla pelle e nel petto. Gli era mancata da morire l'acqua corrente e calda negli ultimi anni, costretto ad arrangiarsi con acqua temperatura ambiente dentro caraffe, pulita quando aveva fortuna. Ora erano mesi che aveva riacquistato il privilegio della doccia calda ma non smetteva di essere uno dei momenti migliori della sua giornata. Ed era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
Con un sospiro scese con una mano a toccarsi, un po' vergognandosi e un po' sentendosi in colpa alla solita sensazione che se si fosse lasciato troppo andare il cuore avrebbe accelerato e lui si sarebbe trasformato distruggendo tutto. Spinse la fronte contro le piastrelle, cercando di svuotarsi la mente, e cercò un qualche pensiero eccitante che potese aiutarlo. Non riuscì a trovare niente, frustrato, ma decise di continuare ad accarezzarsi, finché bene o male iniziò a rispondere finalmente allo stimolo. Non gli riuscivano a venire in mente modelle né attrici, e l’unica immagine di persona con qualcosa di provocante addosso che gli venne fu Natasha. Preferì cambiare strategia, distraendosi immediatamente dal pensiero della compagna di squadra. Natasha poi sembrava essere impegnata. Persino lei era riuscita a trovare qualcuno che le piacesse, che la facesse sorridere. Lui il massimo che aveva erano due amici e dei compagni di squadra. Sospirò, rendendosi conto che con certi pensieri non sarebbe mai riuscito nemmeno ad avvicinarsi all’orgasmo, e in qualche modo i suoi pensieri si spostarono su Phil. Più lo conosceva e più si rendeva conto di che persona eccezionale fosse e ormai non sapeva più nemmeno bene com’era che continuasse a voler davvero avere a che fare con lui. Gli piaceva poterlo chiamare suo amico, così come era felice però di saperlo ancora insieme al _violoncellista_. Un po' forse li invidiava però: avrebbe dato qualsiasi qualcosa per avere una persona al mondo che lo guardasse come quei due si guardavano l’un l'altro, ma non pensava sarebbe mai potuto succedere.  
“Chi lo vuole un mostro che non può nemmeno essere espansivo?” Mormorò tristemente, rinunciando a masturbarsi e lasciando andare l’erezione che comunque con quei pensieri aveva già ripreso a sgonfiarsi. Chiuse l’acqua si decise ad uscire finalmente dalla doccia, tornando ad asciugarsi per potersi rivestire, meditando se almeno avrebbe potuto passare da loro per un film o una cena una di quelle sere.

Magari sarebbe stato il caso di portare qualche dolce a Phil per chiedergli di scusarlo per quella mattina.


End file.
